guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Odelayowl
'Have any questions or suggestions? Leave them here!' Hello, I'm Dusk. I've been scanning this wiki for awhile, and I want to know if there is anything I can do to contribute because I really want too. If not, an idea is we could write a owl fanfiction based off the books. I thought we could make a page where it lists all the fanfictions. If you don't mind, I'd like to make it but if you want to change something, you're welcome to! Hopefully these will be considered before judged because I'd probably be more active on this wikia, as well as other people. It would be fun looking & reading what people wrote. I betcha there's TONS of good writers here! ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 00:54, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi there Dusk Yeah, I actually made a category for fanfiction and stuff like that a while ago, but opted to delete it. People have started posting fanfiction in the form of blogs, but I can tell a lot of people want to post their fanfiction in the form of Wiki pages, so I suppose it wouldn't hurt to make a catagory for fanfiction and fan art, so long as they don't share the same categories as actual articles. I think I'll set that up. As for what you can contribute, any info or pictures you can add to the articles would be great, especially for stub articles, and if you can draw, perhaps you could even draw pictures for pages that don't have pictures. Odelayowl (talk) 15:33, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Great, thank you! I'm actually not the owl drawer. I draw other things like wolves and such, but that would be just perfect. Do you mind if we add some photos to the front page? I've been working on it and I want to know if you could post them, possibly all four in that huge slideshow thingy. Thank you again, have a lovely day. :D ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 23:53, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so here's the pictures I made. Hopefully you'll like them for the front page. You can change the words but you might wanna link it to staff, a character, fanfictions, etc. 1442968640404.jpg|Welcome To Our Wikia! 1442971281878.jpg|Meet Our Staff!|linktext=Staff 1442972051571.jpg|Meet some characters!|linktext=Soren 1442972496539.jpg|Write a fanfiction!|linktext=Fanfictions Thats supposed to be the slider, the big one. ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 01:56, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Hi OdelayOwl I Don't Know if You Know Me But It's Me Sora. Hi Sora! I was actually going to invite you here, cause I thought we could use your Guardians of Ga'hoole pictures. I see you've already posted one. We also have a fan art page where you can post your stuff as well, just to let you know. ☮delay☮wl (talk) 15:44, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Oh Well Yes I Can Do As Many Pictures If You Would Like Me To Use Them Here,Also Where Is The Fan Art Page? I Could Post Them On There~Sora Just look at the top of the page, there should be a tab called Fanstuff, there's a link to the fan art page under there. ☮delay☮wl (talk) 22:51, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Oh I See It Thanks~Sora Question I noticed that your user page says that you are an admin, but not the founder. Are you the founder? If not, who was? How did you come to be an admin here? What happened to the others? Just asking, Tiercel Blacktalon The blood of the great Marmor runs in my veins!!!! 20:02, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Good question. The founder is User:Judedude who actually contacted me on Twitter last September, but I haven't heard from him since. I suppose he's also the one who made me an admin, I think only the founder can do that. These are the other admins, but they haven't been very active: User:FireWolf787 User:Guradian1098 User:Lachlana User:Nicejosh ☮delay☮wl (talk) 16:59, November 4, 2015 (UTC) A Suggestion I could help this wikia get a logo going, and I have a pretty good idea for one. I'll try to make it, and upload it to the wiki, so you can make it our logo. Tell me what you think, - Tiercel Blacktalon The blood of the great Marmor runs in my veins!!!! 18:50, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Added it. It too small to have a preview, but it could work as a logo, I think. - Tiercel Blacktalon The blood of the great Marmor runs in my veins!!!! 19:01, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi Tiercel (sorry for the late reply) Did you mean the image that appears on the tab? I like the idea of using Ezylryb's helmet, but that perticular picture was a bit hard to see.. There should be an icon of the helmet up there now. OdelayOwl 19:54, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Looks good, milady. Now hopefully we'll look a bit more like a professional wiki for a bestselling book series than just another site. - Tiercel Blacktalon The blood of the great Marmor runs in my veins!!!! 14:42, November 15, 2015 (UTC) You know how your user title is just admin? Well, it could be "ryb" or something like that, all you need to do is go to MediaWiki:user-identity-box-group-sysop, and change the title there. Not to be all snobby or anything, just trying to help. - Tiercel Blacktalon The blood of the great Marmor runs in my veins!!!! 03:22, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Fancharacters Hello Odelayowl, is it really wise in an official wiki to have implement fancharacters? It's better for such things to found a new wiki - like Guardians of Ga'Hoole FanOn wiki were all fan can upload fancharacters, stories, locations, ideas and so on. Aki-chan86 12:51, December 4, 2015 (UTC)